


Victuuri AU: Mr. Katsuki

by the90skids



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, School, Single Father, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the90skids/pseuds/the90skids





	

**_Viktor's POV_ **

A couple of months ago I decided to move out of Russia with my son to run away from my psycho ex-wife. I was a victim of her abuse for 2 years of marriage. I brushed things off too much costing not only my safety but Cameron's as well. Chris, my best friend, decided to move with me to California. He's always warned me how fucked I am and I should already throw a divorce. Well, at the time I was still very in love with her. Even if she beat me and cheat on me I still loved her. She crossed the line, this caused my decision to fucking move in the first place, and kidnapped Cameron for 2 days. My son is fully on MY custody and she only has visit privileges. When I went out to shop for food I left Chris in charge to look over Cameron. Turns out when I got back there was glass everywhere, a passed out Chris on the ground and a broken door knob. Thankfully officials found him 2 days later causing the move. Anyways back to present time. Tomorrow starts Cameron's first day of Kindergarten in America. American schools originally started on August but here we are halfway through the school year already on the month of February. I've noticed ever since the incident ( where my ex-wife had kidnapped him ) Cameron hasn't talked since. It's been months and I'm getting quite concerned. From the rack of school bags he picks the pink and purple one with flowers on it and shows it to me.

"Oh, do you want it?" I push my long platinum hair behind my shoulders.

He nods and I return a smile. I'm guessing the incident really did messed him up in a sense more than it messed with me. He's traumatized. I can't imagine how it will be like when I have to take him to school. I push the red targets cart aisle to aisle trying not to get distracted by my thoughts then-BAM.

"SHI-I'm so sorry!" A young Japanese looking boy apologizes as my cart crashed into his.

His hair was fluffy and everywhere. Seems like he's had a long day, his glasses pushed back his hair, had a white long sleeved shirt rolled up wrapping around his muscular self and beautifully loosely fitted black jeans. He's very attractive.

"No-No I-I'm sorry I g-got in your way," I flushed noticing how seemingly adorable he looked.

He turned red then looked at my right hand. He grins. What was he looking at? I jump at realization. He's scanning for a wedding ring!

"I-It's fine. You're lucky you're cute though," He chuckles then pushes him and his cart to the other aisle.

Oh my god. I blushed deeply and let out a laugh. He called me cute!!

"Did you see that Cameron?" I hold his tiny hand.

He holds onto his little bag, smiling at me. I push the cart slowly, turn it to my right and spot the Japanese boy again looking at school supplies we were looking at earlier. Quickly, I hide an aisle next to the aisle he's in but still have a clear view of him through the shelf. Immediately I text Chris.

**Me: there's a cute guy and he called me cute and now i'm hiding here checking him out help**

**Chris: wtf stalker**

**Me: I'M NO STALKER I JUST SAW HIM AGAIN**

**Chris: send a picture**

I open the camera app and slowly point it to him. As soon as I take a picture the camera effect goes off. MOTHER OF JESUS. He notices, turning around. In shock and embarrassment I squat down to hide.

"It's you again," He tugs softly onto my long hair.

I get back up as we stare at each other through the shelves filled with boxes of graham crackers.

"Hi," I squeal.

"You should've asked for a picture instead of going through all of that trouble," He winked, "Or at least ask me for my number."

Please send an ambulance.

"W-Well...I-I um-"

"Are you seeing anyone?" He seductively questioned.

"No," I utter.

He chuckled, "Me either."

"W-What a-a coincidence," I stutter and tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Your hair is very pretty. How long have you been growing it for?"

"Since I was sixteen."

"Hmm," He continues to fondle with my hair desperately making me want to yelp out of my attraction over him, "Give me your phone."

"Oh okay," I hand my phone to him through the shelf.

"Here's my number," He finishes typing and hands my phone back, "Give me a call if you want to, you know, arrange things."

"Of course!" I nearly shout out of excitement.

"I should get going. See you later maybe?" He lets go of my hair then turns around to walk away.

"Bye," I whisper and wave.

I look to my left where Cameron is sitting down who watched the whole ordeal.

"Good Job at being quiet when I was spying on him," I kneel down the give him a high-five.

When will we meet again?

♥︎

The alarm clock goes off.

I groan reminded that I have to get Cameron ready for school. The time is 6 A.M and he has to be there at 8. Before I get out of bed I looked over to the cold left side of my bed. It's not like I miss her I just miss waking up to someone warm every morning.

♥︎

It was a rainy morning. Although, it wasn't cold it was more or less warm. The feeling was not pleasant at all but hey can you honestly control the weather? As I drive Cameron to school I notice the small to big puddles we run over. The whole car ride was silent as if we were on a train in Japan. Of course he's quiet, that's how he's been for the past couple of months. Does he miss her? Does he miss Russia?

"Are you excited Cameron?" I break the silence.

He looks at me then shrugs. Guess it's like any other day isn't it buddy? His dusty brunette hair covers his icy blue eyes forcing him to constantly move them go the side. Maybe he needs a haircut. I parallel park the car near the school building then stop the engine. Well we're here. I open my side of the door the exit as Cameron does the same. Suddenly the rain started to get more heavy, the puddles grew bigger, the grass became more wet. It was storming. In response I grab an umbrella from the back seat. I open the umbrella and carry Cameron on the way to the school building. The first room we walk into is a valentines day themed office. There was some parents and teachers who filled the small office. A lady from the desk approaches me. I put Cameron down.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"It's my son's first day," I reply.

"What his name?"

"Cameron Nikiforov."

"Wait here," She walks away to her desk to grab a vanilla colored folder, "Here are some papers for him.  
Cameron's homeroom is room 106. Down the hall take a left the room should be on your right. Have a nice first day, Cameron!" She smiles, handing me the folder.

He smiles back with me and exit the office. Down the hall take a left. Got it.

"Alright Cameron, you gotta remember this. I know this is your first time in an actual school so don't get so overwhelmed. It'll be okay," He reaches for my hand and I hold it tightly.

Room 100, 102, 106, 108. Wait, back up. There we are Room 106. The room greets us with red and pink hearts, words in Japanese, out of control laughter and chatter throughout the other kindergartners. I search the room for the teacher.

"Mr. Katsuki! Mr. Katsuki! I brought you chocolate!!" A blonde 5 year old excitedly said as she walked to a familiar figure.

"Thank you, Lindsay."

I internally screamed. SHIT ITS THAT CUTE GUY FROM YESTERDAY. HE'S STILL CUTE. THATS CAMERON'S TEACHER?!? HE'S STILL SO PURE. FUCK ME IN THE ASS.

I cover my face to hide from the attraction I was feeling. Until two warm hands pull me away from the emotions I was feeling.

"You're Cameron's dad," Those were his first words to me.

"Ah-yes. You must be the teacher," His hands continue to hold mine.

I grip onto his.

"Still cute as ever, aren't you?" He flirts.

"Oh shit," I fake cough, "Ahem, no time for flirting Mr. Katsuki. I'm here to drop off my son."

He pulls closer and brings himself to my ear then whispers, "Stay longer, Mr. Nikiforov."

I felt chills with a mixed of butterflies.

"You're early after all," He smirks.

"Were you expecting me?" I whisper.

"I was expecting a straight couple to appear to my door with their enthusiastic talkative son rather than a possibly homosexual single father," He laughs, "But to answer your question, no. I wasn't."

I try not to burst out of laughter. I notice that he's still holding my hands.

"Tell me about Cameron. Is he always this quiet?" He questions.

"It's a long story," I watch the time. Quarter to 8.

"Was he home schooled?"

"Yes up until now."

"I see. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"What?" I ask in shock. I know where this is leading.

"I'm going to ask you on a date just answer my question. Are you free tonight?"

"Don't you have work to do tonight?"

"If I did would you think I'd be asking you?"

Point for Katsuki.

"I think I have plans," He frowns, "B-But I'll text you if I'm free."

He brightens up again.

"Have any questions, comments, concerns, addresses?"

ANOTHER POINT FOR KATSUKI.

"Take care of Cameron," I smile and let go of his hands.

I walk to Cameron who's sitting on a table filled with rowdy kindergartners. I kneel down to match his height.

"Cam, this will be the first time in a long time we are going to be apart from each other. I know I won't get an answer from you but I love you a lot and-"

He cuts me off with a tight hug around my waist. He's never hugged me this tight before. I hug him back as he bury his face into my shoulder.

"-I'll miss you," I finish.

♥︎ 

It was too early for a drink of alcohol but I'm doing it anyway. I live in a small apartment with 2 bedrooms and one bath. The kitchen is small but manageable. Not so great of a place to throw parties though. I walk up the flight of stairs to get into my apartment but one thing send chills down my spine. The door was left slightly open. I swear I locked the door before I left. I check the time on my phone and it's 11 A.M after spending quite a long time shopping for many bottles alcohol. I slowly open the front door and hear the sound of the T.V echoing the hallway. Who the fuck?

"VITYA!!!" Chris startles me from behind causing me to swing my bags of various liquor at him. 

As a reflex he dodges.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KIDNAP ME I'M SORRY CHRIS. ARE YOU OKAY?!?" I yell in shock.

"Yeah, yeah. Where the fuck did you buy all that alcohol from and why are you drinking so early in the morning?" He asked as he got up.

"I went to walmart and I don't know. I'm just tired," I walk to the kitchen and Chris follows me. "Want some?"

"Sure. What do you have?" He questioned as I set the bottles on the island. "Are you rich or something? Where do you get all this money from??? These are expensive!"

"I wanted to spice it up a bit," I grab two glasses from the cabinet, "Also I'm broke look."

I grab my wallet from the back pocket of my pants then open it to show him I only have a dollar left.

"You must be really stressed," He opens multiple drawers, "Where's your cork opener?"

"Check the dish rack. Also I am stressed. Slightly scared actually. I feel like my ex is going to find me," I give a slight growl mentioning my ex.

"You mean Christina? Sheesh Viktor, chill out. She's in jail isn't she?"

"House arrest."

"Yeah whatever same thing. I'm just saying you can't live your life worrying about Christina coming in to destroy you again. She probably has no idea you're here anyway. Everything for you revolves around safety and it's crazy. Why won't you just have some fun?" Chris pours a glass of liquor.

"I have fun!" I huff.

"Not really."

I angrily pour a cup of "crown king" liquor and chug the whole god damn thing. I have fun.

 


End file.
